Akito Kakiuchi
Akito Kakiuchi is a selectable character from My Forged Wedding. He is your childhood friend and first crush, but you've been out of touch for several years when the game begins. He makes an appearance in the related game My Wedding and 7 Rings. Background Akito and his younger sister Rin grew up in your hometown of Kyushu and were your next door neighbors when you were children. You and Akito were inseparable and played together almost every day, and your favorite activity was playing hide-and-seek in the sake brewery Akito’s parents owned. Akito would fix your disheveled hair after your games, and it’s thanks to you that he discovered his calling to be an esthetician. As you both grew older, you became aware of each other in a romantic sense. This awakening led to plenty of misunderstandings between the two of you, especially on your end. In junior high, you accidentally spot Akito hugging another girl and begin to avoid him, unaware that the hug was taking place after Akito told the girl he wasn’t interested in her. Confused by the sudden distance between you, Akito eventually decides to go to school away from Kyushu. Once he leaves, you lose touch and don’t see each other again for almost ten years. As an adult, Akito works as an esthetician: an expert on hair and skin care, makeup, facials, massage, and aromatherapy. Appearance Akito has well-styled light brown hair, pale grey eyes, and fair skin. He wears a small hoop earring in his left ear. He is tall and slender, but on several occasions he is referred to as being "toned." Outfits *'Casual Attire:' Akito is portrayed in at least two different casual outfits. The first is a grey t-shirt worn under a black leather jacket, jeans, and a necklace with a small pendant. His second outfit consists of a pale yellow button-up shirt, navy blue tie, white cardigan, and dark brown slacks. *'Esthetician Attire:'When working at the spa, Akito wears a white button-up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, black pants, and a black vest. *'Business Attire:'For business meetings and other more formal occasions, Akito wears a grey suit with a handkerchief tucked in the breast pocket, a white button-up shirt, a striped tie in shades of blue, and a heavy silver watch. *'Sleepwear:'Akito wears his infamous "teddy bear" pajamas: a white pajama top with blue sleeves, a red collar, and a blue-and-red striped breast pocket. There is a large image of a teddy bear's head on the left sleeve. Personality Even though he was kind-hearted and open as a child, Akito has grown up to be something of a tease. Once you move into his condo he treats you like a kid sister, although he can be very flirty as well. Once he realizes he has feelings for you, he becomes awkward around you and doesn’t seem to know how to handle himself. He has a stubborn streak, and many of the spats you have are a result of him being unwilling to listen to your opinion. Akito also has a jealous side, especially when it comes to your friendship with Ren. Akito takes his job very seriously and is highly dedicated to his profession. He is very troubled by the fact that his parents want him to take over the family brewery and that they don’t think of his job as real work, and he's delighted when they give him their blessing to continue his work in Tokyo. Summary of Routes |-|Season 1= Main Story Saeki turns out to be an unlikely hero when he manages to get you a job interview at the exclusive spa he patronizes. The interview goes well… until you’re told that all potential employees are expected to experience the spa’s services firsthand. You reluctantly undress for a massage, but things quickly go from bad to worse; the man giving you your massage turns out to be none other than Akito Kakiuchi, your childhood friend! Even though you haven’t spoken in ten years, Akito seems completely unbothered by the situation. Unfortunately, you can’t be that cool and you run out of the spa in a panic, completely forgetting that you’re in the middle of an interview. After leaving the spa, you make your way to Long Island where you tell Saeki and Kuni about the disastrous interview. Although Kuni is upset that you have potentially ruined Saeki’s reputation, Saeki informs you both that he spoke to his contact at the spa and was told that everything went swimmingly. You are stunned, but you don’t have to wonder about this miracle for long; Akito shows up at the bar soon after and tells you that he covered for you and filled out the required post-interview report on your behalf. He then tells you that you’ve been hired, and he asks you to meet him at a café the next morning to go over some paperwork. However, when you show up at the café, you are surprised to see Akito sitting with his parents. You barely have time to process the situation before Akito informs them that you’re his fiancé! Using the job you applied for as blackmail, Akito manages to talk you into playing along with his announcement. You reluctantly move in with your old friend after he explains that his parents are trying to force him to marry and come back to Kyushu to take over their brewery. Akito wants nothing more than to continue on in his career and eventually open his own spa, but his parents are determined to bring him back to the family business. You attempt to make the best of the situation, but you’re not really sure what to think of the grown-up Akito. As time passes you realize your feelings for him are changing, but will he ever see you as anything more than a friend? Epilogue Coming Soon... Sequel Coming Soon... Sequel Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 2= Main Story Coming Soon... Epilogue Coming Soon... Wedding Bells Coming Soon... Wedding Bells Epilogue Coming Soon... |-|Season 3= Honeymoon Coming Soon... Honeymoon Epilogue Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Coming Soon... My Beloved Bride Epilogue Coming Soon... Trivia *Takamasa Saeki is a client at the spa where Akito works. *Akito makes a cameo appearance in Asahi's route from My Wedding and 7 Rings; Asahi books an appointment for the MC with Akito and she's thrilled that a famous esthetician is working on her, but Asahi quickly switches to another esthetician (a female more precisely) out of jealously. *In the sub story "Summer Love with my Husband," a bonus story called "20 Questions for Akito" can be accessed when playing Kunihiko Aikawa's route. *He shares the same birthday as Kuon J. Casiraghi from Be My Princess 2 and Ryohei Kimura from Metro PD: Close to You. *Akito's surname, 垣内, can be translated as "within the fence", or "in the hedge" in English. His first name, 彰斗, consists of the character 彰, meaning "clear", as well as the character 斗, meaning "dipper or ladle". *In the paid version, Akito is two years older than you but in the party version, you guys are the same age. Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Akito Kakiuchi Category:Characters Category:Born in November Category:Sagittarius Sign Category:Childhood Friend Category:GE2015 Category:Blood Type B